Onward
Onward is an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated urban fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The film is directed by Dan Scanlon, produced by Kori Rae from a screenplay written by Scanlon, Jason Headley and Keith Bunin. Storyline Plot Set in a suburban fantasy world, two teenage elf brothers embark on a quest to discover if there is still magic out there. Genres * Animation * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Fantasy Motion Picture Rating * 6''' (Hungary) * '''7 (Norway) * All (South Korea) * PG (USA) Images Onward 2020 poster.jpg Onward 2020 poster 2.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Dan Scanlon Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Dan Scanlon (screenplay by) and * Jason Headley (screenplay by) and * Keith Bunin (screenplay) Cast * Tom Holland - Ian Lightfoot (voice) * Chris Pratt - Barley Lightfoot (voice) * Octavia Spencer - Manticore (voice) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Ian and Barley's Mom (voice) * John Ratzenberger (voice) Producers * Pete Docter (executive producer) * Kori Rae (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * March 4, 2020 (France) * March 4, 2020 (Indonesia) * March 4, 2020 (Netherlands) * March 4, 2020 (Philippines) * March 5, 2020 (Brazil) * March 5, 2020 (Germany) * March 5, 2020 (Greece) * March 5, 2020 (Hungary) * March 5, 2020 (Italy) * March 5, 2020 (Portugal) * March 5, 2020 (Singapore) * March 5, 2020 (Slovakia) * March 5, 2020 (Uruguay) * March 6, 2020 (Canada) * March 6, 2020 (Spain) * March 6, 2020 (Finland) * March 6, 2020 (UK) * March 6, 2020 (Iceland) * March 6, 2020 (Lithuania) * March 6, 2020 (Norway) * March 6, 2020 (Portugal) * March 6, 2020 (Sweden) * March 6, 2020 (USA) * March 6, 2020 (U.S. Virgin Islands) * March 6, 2020 (Vietnam) * March 13, 2020 (Japan) * April 2, 2020 (Australia) * April 3, 2020 (Turkey) * April 23, 2020 (Hong Kong) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - May 31, 2019 * Trailer 2 - October 10, 2019 * Trailer 3 - December 17, 2019 Company Credits Production Companies * Walt Disney Pictures (presents) (as Disney) * Pixar Animation Studios (as A Pixar Animation Studios Film) Distributors * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Japan) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is Julia Louis-Dreyfus' first Pixar film in 22 years since A Bug's Life (1998). * This is Tom Holland's third time voice acting in a theatrical film, after Spies in Disguise (2019) and Dolittle (2020). * This is the first Pixar film of the 2020s. * This is the fifth Pixar film to not feature any humans, after A Bug's Life (1998) and the Cars trilogy. * This is Chris Pratt's first theatrically released animated film outside of The LEGO Movie franchise. * This is Tom Holland and Octavia Spencer's second collaboration of 2020, after Dolittle (2020), where they were both part of the voiceover cast. * This is Julia Louis-Dreyfus' third animated film, after A Bug's Life (1998) and Planes (2013), which were both also from Disney. * This is Pixar's first original film since Coco (2017). * This is Pixar's tenth film to not have a co-director, after Toy Story (1995), The Incredibles (2004), Wall-E (2008), Toy Story 3 (2010), Monsters University (2013), The Good Dinosaur (2015), Cars 3 (2017), Incredibles 2 (2018), and Toy Story 4 (2019). * This is Pixar's first film of the 2020s to not have a co-director. * This is the third time of Pixar's where two follow-up films are released in between two original films, with this case being Incredibles 2 (2018) and Toy Story 4 (2019) between Coco (2017) and Onward (2020). The first was Toy Story 3 (2010) and Cars 2 (2011) between Up (2009) and Brave (2012), and the second was Finding Dory (2016) and Cars 3 (2017) between The Good Dinosaur (2015) and Cars 3 (2017). Category:Films